


LOOK INTO MY EYES

by Life_sans_Sin



Series: Reader Sins [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dank Memes, M/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is Jamie, Reader is my Bro, This is a joke that I wrote for him because he sent me an ask on Tumblr okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_sans_Sin/pseuds/Life_sans_Sin
Summary: the-inconsiderate-anus-plug: Can sin mommy play with me? I request sexy Papyrus pl0x!!! Not even gonna bother anon myself. Bonus points if it is meme related. ;DI hate you for making me do this. (And don’t call me sin mommy *shudder*)You can also read this here.





	

 

It wasn’t often that you felt the desire to get off, but you’d been struck by it, like a physical affliction. You had tried to just ignore it, watching videos and talking with a friend online, but after a while it got to the point where you were starting to feel a little moody, and… well, goddammit, it looks like you’re gonna masturbate. You ended the call and double and triple checked that the microphone was off before you decided to get to work.

  
You slid the elastic band of your boxers down and your cock sprang into view, and you released a small sigh as you wrapped your fingers around it.

  
Of course it would be that moment that Papyrus walked in.

  
“HUMAN, I’VE BROUGHT YOU YOUR ‘CHOCOLATEY MILK’ YOU–…ASKED…for…” You flailed and jerked the comforter up to cover your shame, but it was too late. He’d seen. His cheekbones were glowing a vibrant orange hue, his sockets blown wide open. It took only a second before his right socket filled with orange fire and he strode over to the bed, sitting on the edge and leaning down to nuzzle his teeth against your forehead in a kiss.

  
“I SEE THAT YOU ARE HAVING A HARD TIME,” he said, and you hated yourself for immediately thinking of how hard your friend would be laughing at the unintentional pun. “WOULD YOU LIKE SOME ASSISTANCE, HUMAN?”

  
I mean, fuck, why not, right?

  
“Okay, but…can you do the thing..?” He met your eyes and the tiny, almost imperceptible lights in his sockets seemed to roll as he smiled.

  
“IF THAT IS WHAT YOU DESIRE.”

  
With that he pulled the blanket back, faking a gasp of shock and covering his mouth with his hands.

  
“ERMAHGERD, YER KERRK!” Laughter bubbled up your throat as he gestured toward your still hard cock. He raised a hand to his mouth and pulled the glove off with his teeth, letting it drop, forgotten, to the floor as he reached for you.

  
Your laughter fused into a moan as you felt smooth finger bones wrap around your turgid length. He set up a gentle pace while his other hand reached between your legs.

  
“DEEZ NUTS!” He fondled them lovingly and again, you found yourself laughing as your hips moved gently into his ministrations. “MY HUMAN IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL AND RUGGED AND MANLY AND SMART OF ALL THE HUMANS, YET HE DENIES WHEN I TELL HIM SO…” He pulled the hand away from your sac and pretended to sip a cup of tea. “BUT THAT’S NONE OF MY BUSINESS.”

  
That wasn’t even right, but _fuck_  if it didn’t get you harder.

  
He held onto your dick as he leaned over, teeth parting and, with a flash of orange, his long tongue slithered out.

  
Who’d have thought you’d be able to say one day that you’ve had a skeleton go down on you?

  
  
  
You were so close.

  
With no gag reflex in his summoned throat he had you practically fucking his face, his tongue slipping around the base of your cock every time it was close enough.

  
All at once everything went away, and Papyrus sat up as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

  
“ _Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down, never gonna run around and–”_

  
The song played as he  out of your bedroom, boots sliding noisily across the carpet as he dabbed, and as the door closed behind him, you felt a tear come to your eye.

  
“There dat boi go.”

  
Fuck, you loved him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I'm so sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> So obviously I take requests. And I take them, usually, pretty seriously. You can check out my tumblr [here!](https://life-sans-sin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
